Entre fogos e cachecois
by Aninha Cristal
Summary: "Feliz Ano Novo, Kurosaki. Feliz Ano Novo, Toushiro. E foi assim que Hitsugaya Toushiro se apaixonou por Kurosaki Karin."


Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence e sim ao Tio Kubo.

-xXx-

**Entre fogos e cachecóis**

Estava sentado observando o horizonte. Ora olhava para o céu estrelado, ora pairava seu olhar na cidade de Karakura. De onde estava, era possível enxergar as luzes e a movimentação que rondavam aquele dia. Era 31 de dezembro – não que se importasse. Observava as dezenas e centenas de pessoinhas vagando entre as luzes das lanternas e se indagava se o problema não era ele. Bebeu mais um gole do conteúdo da lata que pegara em uma máquina na rua e pensou novamente no que faria. Estava sozinho – por opção própria – e não tinha nem onde ficar nem para onde ir. Imaginou que ficaria apenas sentado ali, sozinho, a noite toda, admirando os fogos de artifício enquanto bebia algo. Percebeu que essa fora a primeira ideia que tivera e que estava executando-a muito bem por sinal. Percebeu, também, que seu suco havia acabado. Depositou a latinha ao lado dos demais oito recipientes que já havia acumulado durante a noite e voltou para seu lugar de origem. Suspirou.

Hitsugaya Toushiro estava se sentindo solitário. Não que fosse uma grande novidade. Não que já não estivesse acostumado; e não que estar sozinho fora somente sua própria culpa. Mas, mesmo com todos esses fatores, estava solitário.

Lembrou-se do motivo de estar no Mundo Humano e não na Soul Society. Começara no seu aniversário, onze dias antes, enquanto trabalhava. Matsumoto insistia em comemorar seu aniversário mais uma vez e, mais uma vez, o capitão se negava a participar da comemoração. Já estava ficando cansado e cogitou algumas desculpas. Sabia que logo Hinamori também apareceria para apoiar a causa da ruiva e sua paciência não suportaria. Já havia usado uma ou duas desculpas para evitar um ou dois eventos. Teria que ser uma boa para aceitarem. Decidiu comemorar junto com o Ano Novo, com o pretexto de que seria mais bonito, seu humor estaria muito melhor, haveria fogos e, principalmente, haveria sakê. Muito sakê. Como o esperado, a desculpa esfarrapada funcionou e Matsumoto o deixara em paz. Obviamente, não ficaria para o Ano Novo. Afinal, sua dor de cabeça seria dobrada. Então, a única solução fora "visitar" o Mundo Humano.

Sentia-se mal pelo que estava fazendo. Com certeza, as duas mulheres estariam procurando-o sem saber que a busca era em vão. Quer dizer, com certeza, Hinamori estaria procurando-o. Matsumoto, provavelmente, estaria bebendo com Kira e Hisagi. Bebendo no seu escritório talvez. Mas, enfim, aquilo não importava. Seus pensamentos mudaram de rumo. Não sabia ao certo o motivo para não gostar mais daquelas pequenas comemorações, porém, desde a traição de Aizen, todos aqueles festejos não mais o agradavam.

Parou de pensar naquilo. Aquilo só o deixaria mais irritado do que já estava. Ou talvez mais depressivo. Hitsugaya preferia a solidão, estava acostumado a ela desde quando conseguia se lembrar. Sempre fora assim. Agora, acreditava que até a merecia. Contudo, seu coração, naquele momento, sentia-se mais solitário do que nunca. Suspirou. Não havia ninguém... Mas, pelo menos, havia vinte tipos de sucos e refrigerantes na máquina mais próxima.

Virou-se para atravessar o corrimão até o lado da calçada e todos aqueles pensamentos foram embora devido a uma surpresa. Seus olhos se arregalaram espantados ao ver a garota que se aproximava com os olhos voltados ao chão. Ela chutava o nada e seu semblante parecia ser de desanimação. Isso, todavia, não durou por muito tempo. Assim que levantou o rosto por um momento, a garota pode ver seu velho amigo que a encarava de volta. Espantou-se, também, ao vê-lo por ali, mas aquilo logo foi substituído por um de seus calorosos sorrisos.

- Toushiro! – gritou, acenando para ele, sem cessar seu sorriso.

Correu até onde o capitão estava. Hitsugaya, porém, ainda estava um pouco desconcertado com a situação. Não esperava encontrá-la; não era uma de suas 'inúmeras' opções. Ela não deveria estar ali, mas, sim, com a sua família. Era assim, não era? Além disso, fazia mais de dois meses desde a última vez que se viram. Aquela era a quinta vez que a encontrara. Ou sexta. Ou décima. Não importava. O que importava era que precisava disfarçar qualquer tipo de expressão que estivesse fazendo no momento. Afastou aqueles pensamentos e se concentrou na morena que corria em sua direção.

- Olá, Kurosaki. – cumprimentou friamente, como de costume.

- Há quanto tempo, Toushiro. – cumprimentou sorridente, enquanto sentava-se no corrimão ao lado do rapaz.

- Hn. – apenas murmurou como resposta – Por que você está aqui?

- Não sei muito bem. – respondeu colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Eu gosto daqui... Às vezes, acabo vindo parar aqui sem nem mesmo perceber. – deu um riso um pouco envergonhado – E é o melhor lugar da cidade para ver o céu. – terminou tentando disfarçar.

- Minha pergunta não foi exatamente essa. – riu de leve, sem deixar a garota perceber – Por que não está com a sua família?

- Ah! – exclamou e riu de sua resposta ao ver o quanto havia se enganado – Bem, pode-se dizer que eu fugi deles. – riu sem jeito – O Urahara convidou a gente pra passar o Ano Novo lá na loja com eles, mas... eu já estava ficando cansada dos dramas do velho. E a Yoruichi-san, também, não ajudou em nada apoiando a bebedeira. – sua irritação era perceptível em seu rosto - Além disso, desde que o Ichi-nii perdeu seus poderes, ele está sempre com aquela mesma cara desanimada. Mesmo quando ele tenta fingir que está um pouco animado, ainda é aquela mesma cara. – Hitsugaya percebeu que a Kurosaki também expressava desanimação, a mesma de quando havia chegado. Então, era isso – Mas e você, Toushiro, o que faz aqui?

- O mesmo que você. Estou fugindo de dramas. – olhava para o horizonte com as mãos no bolso – E, caso não seja essa a pergunta... Eu também acho que este é o melhor lugar para ver o céu. – tentou animar a morena um pouco mais. Funcionara. Karin rira novamente.

Mesmo com o longo tempo sem se ver, parecia que não havia assunto nenhum que pudesse ser puxado. E o momento pedia por um. Karin sentia uma certa tensão, um gelo que queria quebrar. Poderia perguntar sobre como ia sua vida, mas seria esquisito perguntar sobre a vida de alguém que já está morto. Poderia falar sobre o futebol, mas ele com certeza não queria saber disso. Dada por vencida, apenas parou para observar o chão. Espantou-se, então, ao ver as latas que Hitsugaya acumulara durante a noite.

- Toushiro, o que você andou fazendo a noite toda? – perguntou curiosa, apontando para as latinhas.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu virando o rosto para a direção contrária.

O gélido capitão havia ruborizado com a pergunta, devido à leve vergonha que o apoderara. Não queria admitir a Kurosaki que passara as últimas horas sentado, sem fazer absolutamente nada, apenas bebendo latinhas de suco. Não havia dado muito certo. Também, aquilo não era algo difícil de se descobrir. A garota, então, não pode deixar de rir.

Hitsugaya espiou a garota com o canto dos olhos. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos e batiam nos ombros. Fazia tempo desde a última vez que os vira assim. Lembrava-se de que a Kurosaki não gostava que o cabelo cobrisse seu pescoço, tinha a ver com a sensação que aquilo causava ou algo assim. De qualquer forma, ficara bem assim. Talvez não estivesse ligando devido ao cachecol que usava. Percebeu que esquecera o seu na Soul Society. Não era muito importante, uma vez que sentir frio não era uma de suas características. Mas havia sido um presente de Hinamori e sentia falta do objeto.

- Ne, Toushiro, – tentou iniciar um assunto – dia seis de maio é o meu aniversário... Vai lá em casa se você puder. – convidou-o animada – Vai ser divertido.

- Maio? – perguntou um pouco confuso.

- É que... – estava sem jeito de novo – Eu nunca sei quando vou ter ver... – corou.

Escondeu parte do seu rosto dentro do cachecol para que Hitsugaya não percebesse o rubor em sua face. Olhava para o chão sem saber se aquele convite havia sido uma boa ideia mesmo ou se deveria apenas ter continuado quieta. Com certeza ele não iria; era ocupado demais. Era o aluno do primário mais ocupado que conhecia. Sorriu com o pensamento. De qualquer modo, o convite não era algo ruim e devia parar de pensar assim. Convidá-lo já estava em seus planos há muito tempo. E ela só queria incluí-lo em mais coisas, já que o achava um pouco solitário. Reparou que não sabia o aniversário de Toushiro. Será que ele possuía um? Shinigamis possuíam aniversário? Decidiu perguntar; era melhor que ficar apenas imaginando.

- Toushiro, quando é o seu aniversário?

- Eu venho de um lugar onde não temos aniversário. – respondeu friamente. Lembrou-se da última vez que comemorara seu aniversário. Fora antes da traição de Aizen. Eram apenas os quatro... sentados no telhado... apreciando os fogos...

- Deve ser triste. – sua breve nostalgia fora, então, interrompida pela garota, que começara a falar olhando para o nada – Não que eu me importe muito com comemorações ou coisas assim. Não por isso. – tentava, de certa forma, se explicar – É que... o nosso aniversário é o dia em que nós nascemos. É uma celebração! Uma celebração do dia em que nós pudemos começar a viver. E, todo ano, nós nos lembramos dessa felicidade através dele. – por algum motivo, sentiu-se envergonhada naquele momento e escondeu seu rosto novamente.

Até que percebeu.

O nervosismo tomou conta da garota ao notar o conteúdo de seu comentário como um todo. Havia falado coisas sobre estar vivo. Para um shinigami. Hitsugaya podia ter ficado bravo, chateado ou triste com aquilo e o que ela menos queria era fazê-lo se sentir assim. Não havia sido intencional, aquilo havia sido, na verdade, espontâneo! Muito espontâneo por sinal.

- E-eu sei que você é um shinigami e já está morto, então comemorar a vida parece um pouco esquisito... – iniciou sua tentativa de consertar aquilo, mesmo se não fosse necessário, porém não sabia ao certo como continuar. Foi quando viu os olhos turquesas de Toushiro a observando. Perdeu-se dentro daqueles olhos e, sem nem sequer perceber, continuou sua fala – Mas, pra mim, é como se você estivesse vivo.

Continuaram com o olhar fixo nos olhos um do outro. Era como se Hitsugaya também houvesse se perdido nos olhos de Karin. Qualquer um que passasse por ali acharia a cena, no mínimo, romântica. Ou, talvez, constrangedora. Ambos viraram seus rostos em qualquer direção que não fosse aquela em que seus olhos se encontrassem de novo ao perceber o quão estranha aquela cena estava se tornando. Ou pior, já havia se tornado. O rubor era facilmente perceptível em suas faces e o silêncio já não parecia bom. O constrangimento não havia ido embora afinal.

- Como vai o futebol? – esforçou-se para quebrar o silêncio.

- Vai bem. Muito... bem... – respondeu ainda não muito confortável. Hitsugaya amaldiçoou-se internamente. Aquela havia sido a melhor pergunta que poderia ter imaginado? – Nosso time da escola acabou de passar das regionais e estamos muito animados com as próximas partidas!

- Isso é bom. Muito... bom... – é, não havia sido uma pergunta tão ruim pelo jeito. Talvez a situação pudesse voltar ao normal.

Ou talvez não. Mas, pelo menos, o silêncio estava voltando a ser gradativamente bom.

Karin nunca havia observado o horizonte por tanto tempo. Não era algo ruim. Podia parar e pensar sobre sua vida tranquilamente admirando aquele horizonte. Só não podia naquele momento. Não ao lado de Hitsugaya Toushiro. De certa forma, sua presença bloqueava suas tentativas de divagar. Olhou de canto para o rapaz. Não parecia ser assim para ele. Suspirou. Iria voltar para a Loja Urahara de uma vez. Sua presença ali talvez fosse um incomodo. Olhou para Hitsugaya mais uma vez e percebeu que algo estava diferente. Estava consideravelmente frio, mas Toushiro não usava o costumeiro 'cachecol vermelho de dias frios demais até para mim'. Achou incrível ainda lembrar da descrição precisa que o capitão dera. Talvez ele houvesse esquecido.

- Ne, Toushiro. – chamou a atenção do rapaz.

Antes mesmo que pudesse voltar seu olhar para a garota, sentiu algo quente ser colocado ao redor de seu pescoço. Olhou para baixo e viu um cachecol turquesa. Não, não UM cachecol turquesa, mas O cachecol turquesa que Karin estava usando. Voltou seu olhar em direção à garota imediatamente.

- É que está ficando frio e você provavelmente vai passar a madrugada aqui e eu percebi que você está sem seu cachecol, então como eu já estou voltando pra loja do Urahara... – disse um pouco nervosa e apressada. Porém, não houve nenhum tipo de resposta, o que fez Karin continuar – E combina com os seus olhos muito mais do que com os meus. E ele não é muito quente, o que deve ser bom pra você. Só é meio velho, porque eu usei algumas vezes... – não sabia muito bem o que dizer – Bem, aceite como um presente de aniversário adiantado... Ou atrasado... – riu – Feliz aniversário, Toushiro. – sorriu para o capitão, que ainda não havia esboçado reação.

Hitsugaya não sabia muito bem o que fazer, não havia processado as informações muito bem ainda. Não recebia muitos presentes além dos de Hinamori... E os de Ukitake, é claro, que insistia em dar doces para ele por um motivo estúpido. Enfim, estava feliz. Não por ter recebido um presente, mas pelo cuidado da garota. Ela o considerava ao ponto de cuidar se passaria frio ou não e se importar com seu aniversário. Nunca imaginara isso, mas, parando para pensar, era óbvio. Assim era Kurosaki Karin. Cuidadosa e gentil, sempre ajudando quem precisa.

A garota se levantou para ir embora, estava ficando tarde e, se já não estivesse, logo Isshin estaria surtando a procura de sua filha desaparecida. Karin já estava preparada para ir embora. Despediu-se de Hitsugaya com mais um de seus largos sorrisos e virou-se para partir. Contudo, sua saída foi impedida por um mão que, surpreendentemente, agarrou seu pulso.

- Os fogos já vão estourar. – após um longo tempo, a voz de Hitsugaya pode ser ouvida novamente – Você não quer ficar?

O capitão agradeceu pelo fato da garota estar de costas naquele momento. Caso contrário, sentia que sua face poderia explodir. Por que havia pedido para a garota ficar? Ainda, daquela forma! Havia sido tão... espontâneo! Entretanto, não havia volta agora. Pelo motivo que fosse, restava apenas esperar.

Karin, ainda um pouco assustada com o repentino ocorrido, pensou na proposta. Se voltasse, passaria o Ano Novo com um velho bêbado, uma gata bêbada, um casal, outro velho bêbado, um irmão semi-depressivo, mais um velho bêbado e Ururu. Seis desvantagens e a quieta e calada Ururu contra o silêncio e seu precioso amigo que quase nunca conseguia ver. Não é preciso refletir muito para encontrar uma resposta. Além disso, ninguém daria falta. Talvez Ichigo, mas uma mensagem e estaria tudo resolvido. Decidiu ficar. Sentou-se ao lado de Toushiro, enquanto aguardavam os minutos que restavam até a hora da virada.

3, 2, 1...

E, finalmente, o céu brilhava em diferentes cores e formatos. As pessoas festejavam e o barulho de seus gritos se confundia com o barulho das explosões dos fogos. Hitsugaya, ao contrário do que fazia a pouco mais de uma hora atrás, não olhava as dezenas e centenas de pessoinhas que se movimentavam agora ainda mais animadamente, mas observava os fogos e, mais que isso, observava uma face sorridente que olhava para o céu como se visse a mais bela obra já criada. Nunca vira aquele sorriso e aquele olhar. Ou talvez vira, e apenas não percebera.

- Ne, Toushiro, você não acha que os fogos de artifício se parecem com a gente? – o capitão se surpreendeu com o comentário – Nós nascemos numa pequena faísca, crescemos subindo cada vez mais, brilhamos como nunca imaginamos brilhar um dia, e, então, nós nos distanciamos e nos apagamos de novo até acabarmos novamente na escuridão.

Hitsugaya se lembrou do seu último aniversário mais uma vez. Naquela época, não havia guerra ou traição, só havia o gentil capitão Aizen. Lembrou-se de como pensava da mesma forma sobre as pessoas e os fogos. Nos distanciamos... Naquele dia, havia ficado feliz e grato pela companhia de seus amigos. Percebeu que estava fazendo exatamente aquilo. Distanciando-se. Distanciando-se de duas amigas preciosas que não queria perder nunca. Talvez mais tarde devesse voltar à Soul Society e levar um bolo de aniversário. E não devesse mais fugir. Mas, agora, o que lhe importava era aquela amiga que estava ao seu lado.

- Então, se é assim, mesmo que esse momento chegue, em vez de apagarmos como fogos de artifício, vamos continuar brilhando – Hitsugaya se aproximou da garota e enrolou parte do cachecol em seu pescoço, tornando a distância mínima – para sempre.

A garota corou. Sua face poderia explodir. Que tipo de situação era aquela em que os dois dividiam um cachecol? Por que ele havia feito isso? Seu corpo estava duro como pedra e sua mente procurava o que fazer. Tentou se acalmar. Toushiro era apenas um amigo. Não havia nada de errado então. Eles eram apenas dois amigos "festejando" o Ano Novo juntos, enquanto dividiam um cachecol, porque... estava frio! Era só isso. Era só o frio. Respirou fundo e acalmou-se, relaxando mais seu corpo.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Kurosaki.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Toushiro. – encostou sua cabeça no ombro do shinigami, fazendo-o sorrir.

Aquela fora a certeza de que precisava para completar sua noite. Havia percebido tantas coisas sobre Karin durante aquela noite. Sua bondade, sua beleza, seu carinho, sua animação, seu olhar, seu sorriso... Como não havia reparado que pessoa incrível aquela garota era? Sabia que ela era forte e já havia notado alguns aspectos da personalidade da garota. Havia notado, principalmente, após visitarem a Haru-baa juntos. Porém, por algum motivo, sua mente nunca havia parado para pensar em tudo aquilo. Com certeza, não queria Kurosaki Karin mais como uma amiga. Queria mais que aquilo. Porque, com ela, não se sentia mais solitário. Porque não queria fugir de estar com ela; longe disso, queria estar perto da garota. Queria estar ao seu lado apenas por estar. Não queria mais deixá-la ir.

E foi assim que Hitsugaya Toushiro se apaixonou por Kurosaki Karin. _Entre fogos e cachecois._

**Fim.**

-xXx-

Yo, pessoal o/ Voltei em menos de um ano!  
>Como já disse, queria postar uma fanfic para o Ano Novo e aniversário do Hitsu, porque, sabe-se lá o motivo, achei que o aniversário dele era hoje - MAS, mesmo não sendo, fiz.<br>Estou postando correndo, após um leve ataque cardíaco causado pela queda da internet. Também, comecei essa fic há duas semanas e acabei ela só ontem, porque nesse período houve festas em família e vício em Lizzie Bennet Diaries (P&P é vida). Então, talvez ela esteja com falhas e eu peço desculpas se elas aparecerem. Não tive muito tempo para revisar.  
>Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei (eu sei que gostei, porque, enquanto eu escrevia alguns trechos, eu ficava sorrindo e surtando - sim, sou dessas)<br>Críticas, sugestões, elogios, xingamentos, mandem nos comentários :)  
>Por fim, para aqueles que leram Happy Birthday, preparem-se para a continuação que já está sendo escrita!<p>

Hitsu: *cheirando cachecol da Karin* Cheira à pera.  
>(Não resisti. Obs: de acordo com a minha irmã, menta cheira a tapete da vó da Anastásia)<p>

FELIZ ANO NOVO, PESSOAL!


End file.
